Because Two People Fell In Love
by SoonerBrookie
Summary: A series of drabbles and one-shots of Parents!Finchel based on prompts from Finchelphotoprompts on Tumblr! Because falling in love was just step one in Finn and Rachel's journey to Happily Ever After. Daddy!Finn and Mama!Rachel abound!
1. Daddy's Girl

**A/N: The first of a series of Parent!Finchel drabbles and one-shots, based on prompts from finchelphotoprompts on Tumblr! Enjoy!**

"Can you feel her?" Finn whispered, slowly unbuttoning his wife's shirt, his fingers brushing against the newly exposed skin of her belly.

"A little bit," Rachel sighed, smiling up at her husband, tracing her fingers down his cheek, reveling in the feel of the stubble on his chin, "But what makes you so sure it's a 'her?' We don't find out the sex until tomorrow."

"Oh, it's a her," Finn grinned, pressing a quick kiss to Rachel's lips before shifting his body down the bed, resting his ear against her belly, "I had a dream about her."

"You did?" Rachel asked, her voice light with wonder as she watched her husband trace his fingers on her taut skin.

"Mhmm. And she was beautiful, Rach. Perfect." He pressed a kiss to her stomach, smiling down at the bump as if he was imagining their baby girl, "The prettiest dark hair you've ever seen, and my eyes, and a little spritz of freckles right across her mother's nose."

"No!" Rachel laughed, pushing his face away playfully, "Not my nose! I may have made due with it, but I wouldn't wish it on our children."

"Mommy's silly, isn't she?" Finn whispered with a smile, winking at Rachel, "Because you and Daddy both know that it's the prettiest nose in the whole world." Rachel smiled, blushing, and ran her hand over her stomach.

"She knows you," she said softly, "She knows your voice. It's just like little butterflies wings, but I swear, it speeds up when you talk to her." Finn's jaw dropped, then he bent to press a sweet, lingering kiss to Rachel's baby bump.

"So, you agree she's a beautiful baby girl?" He asked, his lips still brushing against Rachel's warm skin. She giggled, playing with the hair that curled slightly against his neck.

"I have a feeling, too," she admitted, tweaking Finn's ear playfully, "She's going to be a Daddy's girl."

"A little princess," Finn agreed, pressing another kiss to her stomach before pulling back, "But she'll be into sports, too."

"Are you sure about that?" Rachel laughed, "What if her Uncle Kurt gets a hold of her first?"

"No way," Finn laughed, reaching into the drawer of his bedside table, "I've already bought her first pair of sneakers." He produced a pair of booties and placed them on Rachel's stomach with a little 'voila, babe.'

"Your daddy's the silly one, baby," Rachel whispered to her stomach with a laugh, then pulled her husband up to meet her lips in a kiss.


	2. Evie

**A/N: Enjoy! Remember, Reviews are love!**

"Finn, you're scaring her."

"Nuh-uh."

"Honey, you're going to blind her! Turn the flash off."

"Shh, I've got this," Finn argued with his wife, kneeling in front of her, "C'mon, Evie, smile for Daddy!"

"Finn!" Rachel laughed, "We're trying to make a home video for our parents, not scar our daughter for life."

Finn sighed and scooted back, switching from stills to video mode on his camera. He playfully rolled his eyes at Rachel, then focused his camera on his two favorite girls. Rachel sat cross-legged with Evie on her lap, holding her tiny fist and waving it at the camera.

"Say hi to Pops and Poppy!" Finn called out, barely suppressing a giggle as Evie turned in Rachel's arms to pull at her hair.

"Hi Pops, Hi Poppy!" Rachel smiled, tugging the baby girl's tiny fingers from her long locks, " We love you!"

"Look at Daddy, Evie!" Finn said, snapping his fingers over his head and making silly faces, "Everyone wants to see your pretty face, baby girl." Rachel smiled and pressed a kiss to her favorite little chubby cheek, then stood the baby up on her lap.

"It's Grandma and Grandpa's turn!" She sang, "Can you wave hi, Evie? Can you wave hi to Grandma and Grandpa?" Evie's bottom lip quivered as she struggled to sit back down, both tiny little fists reaching for Finn.

"Can you wave- oh, it's no use," Rachel gave up with a laugh, "She wants you, Daddy." Finn turned the camera around on himself and winked. He crawled on all fours over to Rachel and handed her the camera, taking his little princess into his arms.

"Of course you want Daddy, don't you Evie bear?" he cooed, hugging the baby to his chest, "You've been a Daddy's girl from the start."

"Always making Mama jealous, aren't you Daddy?" Rachel giggled, refocusing the camera on the two loves of her life. Finn winked at her before turning back to the baby girl in his arms.

"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine, you make me happy, when skies are gray…" Finn sang, right before a tiny, magical noise bubbled from their baby's pretty lips.

"Rach, did she-" Finn gasped, his eyes full of wonder as he looked from the baby girl to his wife.

"She did!" Rachel cried, scooting closer to kiss Finn's cheek before smiling down at their little miracle, "You laughed for Daddy, didn't you, Evie?"

"What a big girl," Finn whispered in awe, bouncing the baby in his arms. Rachel turned to look up at her husband. She smiled when she saw the tear clinging to his eyelashes. She grabbed the camera, laughing.

"Why, Daddy, I do believe you're crying!" She laughed, running her thumb under his eye to catch the teardrop. Finn simply grinned back at her, unashamed.

"So are you, Mama," he whispered, tapping her moist cheek with one finger before brushing his lips against Evie's tiny nose.

**A/N: Reviews are Love!**


	3. Painted Toes

"On the good ship Lollipop, it's a sweet trip to the candy shop," Rachel sang softly, balancing Evie on her lap as she painted her toes, "where bon bons play on the sunny beach of peppermint bay." She pressed a kiss to the baby girl's cheek, then tightened the cap on the bottle of nail polish.

"All done, Evie girl," she cooed, stretching her legs out in front of her on the bed and gathering the baby to her chest, "What do you think? Does Mama have pretty feet?" Evie giggled in her arms, reaching to grab the nail polish.

"Nope, that's not for baby girls," Rachel said quickly, tightening her hold on her daughter and snatching the bottle away. Evie reached for the bottle again, waving her tiny fists in the air. Rachel laughed at her adorable antics and set her on her lap again, pulling her knees up and cradling the little girl against them.

"Okay, princess," she laughed, kissing the top of Evie's head, "You win. We'll paint your toes like Mama's."

Rachel expected the little girl to fuss once she started to drop tiny amounts of polish onto her pretty little toes, but she held still. She sang as she painted the baby girl's toes to match hers, smiling each time Evie giggled. She was mesmerized by her mother's movements, watching as she moved on to her second little foot.

"There are my girls," Finn said, opening the door to their bedroom and tossing his jacket aside, "I missed you two today."

"Of course," Rachel laughed as Evie immediately broke out of her trance, reaching her little fists towards Finn, "I'm a goner once Daddy gets home." Finn laughed and reached for his baby girl, pulling her up into his arms.

"Careful, Babe," Rachel warned, holding on to Evie's tiny feet, "Wet polish." Finn lifted one of Evie's feet away from Rachel and kissed it, chuckling.

"Well, we can't leave the job half finished, can we?" He asked, settling next to Rachel on the bed, "Want to let Mama finish up, Evie bear?"

"We've turned Daddy into such a girl," Rachel teased, kissing their daughter's nose before painting her toes. Finn laughed, hugging Evie gently.

"All done!" Rachel sang, tightening the lid on the bottle again, "Now we just have to make sure those little tootsies dry!" Finn lifted Evie and blew air across her toes, causing the little girl to giggle in delight.

"Is that funny, sweet baby?" Finn asked, his voice deep with the wonder that always came with the sound of his daughter's laugh. He chuckled with her and kissed her chubby cheek. Rachel smiled, then took Evie back into her arms.

"Still Mama's turn," she complained, "Daddy gets Evie when she's cranky at bedtime." Finn chuckled and kissed his wife.

"You're lucky I love you both so much," he teased, kissing first Evie's toes and then Rachel's, "You girls stay here and rest those pretty feet. I'll whip up some dinner."


	4. Evelyn Rose Hudson

Daddy's Girl: Part Four

"Is she okay?" Rachel gasped, collapsing back against the bed as she watched the nurses carry her baby away to clean her up. Finn laughed and pressed a sweet, lingering kiss to his wife's sweaty forehead, brushing her hair away from her face.

"She's perfect," he grinned, not bothering to brush away the tears coursing down his cheeks, "They'll bring her right back, baby. I promise." Rachel smiled up at him through her own tears, eager to have her newborn angel back in her arms. They had placed the baby on her chest for only a few short moments before taking her away.

She brushed her fingers over her husband's freckles as she let the last half hour really sink in. She had had done it; she had given birth to the world's most perfect little human being. She remembered Finn's support through the haze, the strength in his hand as she grasped it through every push, the warmth and love in his voice as he had urged her "to push one more time, baby. You've got this, one more time and she'll be here."

As long as she lived, she would never forget the look of total awe on Finn's face as he had watched the love of his life bring his first born into the world, or the small laugh he managed to choke out as he was allowed to cut the umbilical cord. Everything about it had been perfect.

She had done had done it.

Made something perfect.

"Alright, are you ready Mama?" One of the nurses asked, carrying their baby girl over in her arms. "Here you go, Daddy." She said, gently passing the tiny infant to her father. Finn choked again as he pressed his lips to the newly clean forehead of his daughter.

"Hi Evie bear," he cooed as if it was the most natural thing in the world, "I'm your Daddy. I already love you so much, baby girl. So much." He smiled over at Rachel, fresh tears in his eyes.

"Thank you so much, baby," he whispered, gently placing the newborn into her arms. Rachel smiled and cradled her baby to her chest, brushing her fingers at the downy hair atop her head.

"I guess you decided on Evelyn, then?" she smiled through her tears. Finn nodded, sitting beside her on the bed.

"Evelyn Rose Hudson," he agreed, "I didn't even have to think about it once I saw her. It just tumbled from my mouth."

"You know-" Rachel began, overcome with love for her husband and their tiny, precious bundle in her arms. He interrupted her with a kiss, their tears of joy mingling on their cheeks.

"I want to," he laughed as they both reached for one of their baby's tiny feet, "I'll always want to."


	5. Little Drummer Girl

"Oh my God, Finn, bring the camera!" Rachel yelled over her shoulder as she stepped out of the kitchen. Finn stumbled through the door behind her, the camera that was never very far away clutched in his hands.

"That's my girl!" He laughed when he saw his three-year old perched on the stool behind his drum set, waving the sticks in the air.

He handed the camera to his wife after taking a quick picture and lifted the little girl into his arms, kissing her cheeks as she giggled.

"Daddy, play with me!" she laughed, tapping the drumsticks playfully against his forehead.

"Don't have to ask me twice, Evie Bear," he grinned, taking a seat behind his drums and settling his daughter on his lap.

"Like father, like daughter!" Rachel laughed as they each took one of the sticks and tapped on the drums. Finn winked at the camera as he beat out a smooth rhythm, patiently leading his daughter's hand as she tried to imitate him.

"No, you do it!" Evie said finally, pressing the drumstick into his hand. Finn chuckled and kissed the top of her head, pounding out a familiar tune on the set.

"Come here, Mama," he said, nodding his head, "Join The Band Hudson."

Rachel laughed, sitting the camera down on the hall table. She lifted Evie off her Daddy's lap, taking her place as Finn wrapped one arm around his two girls, hugging them close as he tapped out a nonsense beat with the other.

"And Daddy bought a puppy," Evie began to sing suddenly, making up words on the fly, "And Mama said 'what? A puppy?' Silly Daddy!" Finn and Rachel glanced at each other before bursting into laughter, each kissing one of Evie's still-chubby cheeks.

Maybe she wasn't just a Daddy's girl after all.


	6. Toddles

"Finn, grab her!" Rachel laughed as she and her husband followed after their newly toddling baby girl.

"She's alright, aren't you Evie Bear?" He chuckled, tagging along behind her, still so proud that his baby was walking , "Mama's just afraid to let you grow up."

He took her tiny fists in his hands, helping her along the rougher bits of sidewalk.

"Oh, you're one to talk, Daddy," Rachel teased, walking along beside them with her thumb hooked through Finn's belt loop, "This just means that, in no time at all, she'll be driving, going out with friends, boys."

"Oh, no way in he-I mean, no way in Candyland is my daughter going out on any dates until she's at least twenty-five," Finn said, lifting his squealing baby girl up in his arms and pressing a kiss to her cheek, "Daddy's the only man in your life, right, cupcake?"

Evie giggled and clapped her chubby hands against his face.

"See, Rach?" Finn laughed, hugging his daughter to his chest with one arm and tossing the other across his wife's shoulder's, "She agrees with me."

"Oh, give her fifteen years or so and she'll be changing her tune," Rachel laughed, "Just you wait."

"I don't want to think about it," Finn pouted, kissing the whispy hair that fluttered atop his daughter's head in the light April breeze.

"Don't worry, baby," Rachel said softly, leaning into her giant of a husband as they strolled along, "I'm sure you will always be her go to guy. She loves her Daddy."

Finn smiled at that, and hugged her closer as they turned up their driveway.

"Well, as long as I can be that for my two girls," he said softly as he led Rachel through the front door, "I'll be a happy man."


	7. Isn't she Lovely?

"She's just so tiny," Finn whispered in wonder as he sat on their bed, their brand new baby girl cradled in his arms. Rachel smiled at the tenderness shining in her husband's eyes and gently played with Evie's fingers, marveling at the perfect fingernails on each dainty tip.

It was their first night as a family at home, and so far, the new parents were handling everything with ease. Rachel wasn't sure what everyone was talking about. There was no screaming baby, no still-raging hormones making her cry, no frustrated Dad.

"She looks like her Daddy," she smiled, pressing a sweet kiss to the tiny hand, "I knew she would. She'll even have your freckles before too long. I'm willing to bet on it."

"I was right about one thing, too," Finn said, brushing his lips against his sleeping newborn's forehead, "She got her Mama's nose."

"Well, it's perfect on her," Rachel admitted, touching the tip of the perfect little nose with her pinkie.

"That's because it's perfect on you," Finn assured her with a grin, leaning forward slightly, their daughter cradled between them. Rachel giggled and met her husband halfway, smiling into their warm kiss.

"I love you," he whispered as she pulled away, reaching to tuck a lock of hair behind her ear with his free hand, "Do I tell you that enough."

"Everyday, babe," she laughed, still overwhelmed with all the new feelings she was feeling for her newborn family.

"Well, it should be twenty times a day, Rachel."

Just then, Evie wiggled in Finn's arms, causing the new parents to gaze down at her. She opened her bleary eyes, blinking against the bright, white light of her parent's bedroom.

"What do you think, Evie bear?" Finn laughed, "Should we tell Mommy twenty times a day?" He laughed as her eyes closed again, "That meant yes. I can speak my baby girl's language."

"Of course you can, dear," Rachel agreed, humoring him, "I'm going to make some dinner."

"No, I don't think so," Finn argued, standing up and easing Evie into her bassinet beside their bed, "You gave us the most beautiful baby girl in the world just yesterday, Rach. I'll get dinner." Rachel smiled and tiptoed to his side as they gazed down at their sleeping newborn.

"Sleep tight, Evie," Finn breathed, pressing a kiss to her forehead again, "Mommy and Daddy loves you. We won't be very far away." He grabbed the baby monitor slipped his fingers through his wife's, pulling the door halfway behind them.

"Now, time to pamper Mama Hudson," he laughed, just before a high-pitched wail sounded from their room, echoing in the baby monitor. They looked at each other, before turning to race to their baby, all thoughts of a meal forgotten.

And the crying didn't stop until 3 a.m. the next morning when Evie finally spent two hours sleeping, nestled in her Daddy's arms.


End file.
